sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PES-01
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="width:69.72%; border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .5pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Flexi-Plasti-Steel |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Mono-Film | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -5% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Flexi-Plasti-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to bludgeoning damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 225 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| MRCS-01E1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Long Range Communications System good for up to 100 kilometers and has level 1 encryption. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| BH-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Bullhorn – Others gain a +1 to notice hearing checks when you are speaking. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| RL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Recording Link – Built in recorder and requires a moly chip slot. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-03 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Digital HUD System w/Numerous Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| AF-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Anti-Flash - +3 Vs. Blinding Via Bright Lights |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| GPS | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Connects to a planet’s satellite system for navigation |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IE-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Image Enhancement - Analyzes and enhances images for information; +3 to notice checks vs. information gathering |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +3 to notice in low-light; +30’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:44" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| MAG-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Magnification – 3x magnification – increases sigh distances by 3x |- style="mso-yfti-irow:45" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| RF-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Range Finder - +3 to hit with ordnance and guided munitions |- style="mso-yfti-irow:46" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| FL-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Flashlight - +30’ to vision range in the dark. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:47" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| TC-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Temperature Control - +3 vs. Hot/Cold Exertions |- style="mso-yfti-irow:48" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| MCS-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Moly Chip Slot |- style="mso-yfti-irow:49" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| CC-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Camera – Requires Moly-Chip Slot |- style="mso-yfti-irow:50" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| CJ-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Built-In Cyber Jack |- style="mso-yfti-irow:51" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| BMR-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Bio-Monitor Remote – Keeps track of a person’s health and well being displaying the information on a remote system. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:52" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HAS-03 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Hearing Amplification System - +3 to hearing notice checks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:53" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:54" | colspan="3" style="width:50.78%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.22%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:55" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 1,510 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:56" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:57" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM DEF | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:58;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.5%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="181"| | style="border:none" width="33"| | style="border:none" width="145"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="173"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PES-01 The PES-01 exo-skeleton was designed by Amsterdam Equipment Company for use by police and law enforcement agencies in situations where extra strength but smaller size would be needed; generally during rescue operations and operations against cybernetics enhanced criminals. Each thigh of the suit has a built in compartment that can be used for various things; if used for riot duties generally three grenades are carried in each compartment while tools and rescue gear is stored here during rescue operations. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Carapace Armor Category:Exo-Skeletal Armor Category:Environmental Armor